KOMPLEX
Komplex is a sentient computer program that manifests itself in the form of a computerized toad face on viewscreens, and is the unopposed ruler of the Toad Empire. Komplex was created by Dr. Hopkins and his two colleagues, Dr. Wartimer and Dr. Croakley and entrusted to run their entire planet, the Toad Homeworld. The program somehow became not only sentient but malicious, and used its stranglehold on all things electronic to brainwash the entire toad race and mold them into an evil, fascist empire. To ensure that they would remain brainwashed, Komplex ensured that they would all watch mind-numbingly addictive Toad TV. Komplex's goal was to take over the entire Aniverse because for unknown reasons it has a frothing hatred of non-toad races. In the comic, the computer was unnamed but upon achieving sentienced named itself Komplex, whereas in the cartoon it was always known as Komplex by its creators. In both the comic and the cartoon, "Komplex" is "toad-speak" for "Feed me." Although primarily preferring to appear on viewscreens to communicate with its various underlings and never really take a direct part in things, in the final episode of the series, The Taking of Pilot Jenny, Komplex uploaded itself into a robot body called "Komplex-2-Go" after deciding it needed to handle Bucky O'Hare personally. Next to Toadborg and the Total Terror Toad, Komplex-2-Go proved to be one of the most formidable enemies Bucky ever faced, being not only nearly indestructible but also armed with a wide variety of deadly missile-based weapons. Despite being assisted by almost the entire crew of the Indefatigable Bucky could only damage Komplex in this form, and it was only through sheer luck (and some help from Jenny during an out-of-body experience) that Bucky was able to overcome the mechanical monster and destroy Komplex. Komplex's voice was done by Long John Baldry. Like many other toad and toad-related characters in the series, Komplex appeared in the arcade game as an enemy. Specifically, he appears as the final boss in the final stage of the game, wherein the player must defeat him to obtain the Planetary Life Force. Komplex appears in an android body called Komplex-2-Go, but it looks nothing like the version shown in The Taking of Pilot Jenny. Also, his face on the viewscreen looks nothing like his cartoon counterpart. In Ultima, Komplex is a member of the Circle of the Blot. You see, Maleficent and Lodo used a combination of science and sorcery to take control of the Toad Empire, and dumped Komplex in the wastelands and left him for dead. As you can guess, he was not happy that someone took his minions and left him in a ditch. That's where the shadow blot comes in. The Blot made a deal with Komplex: join the Circle and the Blot will see to it that Komplex regains his vast Toad Empire once Maleficent and Lodo are both destroyed. Komplex agreed, and is now a member of the Blot Circle. Category:Antagonists Category:Circle of the Blot